somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
All-Time Greats VII
Player Set Construction All-Time Greats VII consists of 4,262 Strat-O-Matic cards: * every card from All-Time Greats VI (4,066) ** including the 108 cards of SOM's Negro League All-Stars set ** minus these 4 cards: Arky Vaughan (1935), Nap Lajoie (1901), Bill Dickey (1937), and Eddie Mathews (1953) * plus 200 cards new to ATG, including improved versions of the above 4 replaced cards The list of all the players in the Negro League All-Stars set can be viewed here. An Excel spreadsheet containing all the players, their stats, and their salaries can be downloaded here. Shuffle the Deck New to ATG VII is the oft-requested Shuffle the Deckfeature: with a click of a button you can generate a unique, randomly-generated subset of ATG VII that you and your friends can use for your next league! This keeps you on your toes, challenging you to use different strategies based on the deck you're given, and makes each new league an even fresher experience. You may choose the number of cards which will be randomly chosen from the full ATG VII set, the maximum salary that any given card may cost, and even the number of ballparks to be randomly chosen for your new set. It's recommended that you agree with your prospective league-mates on who will create the set to be used in your next league and the settings to use, but ultimately it's up to you to decide how to use this feature, and there's no technical limit on how many random sets you may create. Multiple years per player (the following is unchanged from ATG VI) Players can have more than one card available each - for instance, Babe Ruth's 1921 and 1927 cards are both available. However, only one card for each player may be owned in a given league at any time; thus, you won't see 2 Rickey Hendersons in the same outfield, and you won't see any Koufax vs. Koufax pitching duels. How the Salary Cap Auto-Draft works (the following is unchanged from ATG VI) Each different card for a player has its own different salary, based on the value of that card. You can choose to put ONE card for any given player on your draft list. Say you choose Babe Ruth's 1927 card, because of its historical significance. Someone else in your league chooses Ruth's 1921 card, because it's even more of an offensive monster. Let's say you ranked your Babe higher, so the auto-draft awards him to you, and the other team receives a LF replacement as expected. You now are the sole owner of Babe Ruth in your league, with his 1927 card. Waivers (the following is unchanged from ATG VI) Waivers works as expected; you can place claims on specific cards (e.g. Johnny Bench 1975), and, when waivers claims are processed, if another team happens to claim any card of that player (e.g. Johnny Bench 1978), his 1975 card is no longer available to you. How in-season transactions work (the following is unchanged from ATG VI) If a team drops a player, that card as well as every other available card for that player in the set is made available in the free agent pool. This means that another team (or the same team) may pick up a different card for that player if it chooses to. Trading with other teams is not affected; if you have Mike Schmidt's 1980 card on your team, that is the only Mike Schmidt card you may trade to another team. Ballparks The 170 ballparks available in ATG VII are the same 170 from ATG VI. Subsets You may choose to draft from (and create/join a league that uses) any of the following 4 subsets of ATG VII (as opposed to the entire ATG VII set). In each one, the entire Negro League All-Stars set (108 cards) is included. *'AL-Only' - 2,218 cards *'NL-Only' - 2,152 cards *'Pre-WW2' (1888-1946) - 1,619 cards *'Post-WW2' (1947-2011) - 2,751 cards